In Conversation
by OriginalPippie
Summary: A Bam fic in dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: When we were studying Ernest Hemingway in my college writing class we read and discussed one of his stories "Hills Like White Elephants". This story was written almost entirely in dialogue. It was so the reader could feel like they were there eavesdropping on the characters' conversation. I wanted to try something like that, only have the actual entire story in nothing but dialogue. So here goes._

Part one:

"Ok Bam we're going to need you to try to straighten your legs out for us."

"I-I can't." He answered in a struggled voice

"Just try for us."

Bam closed his eyes and cringed in pain. "Oh God… it's hard just to breathe." He said as he painfully and slowly tried to force his legs down flat. "Everything hurts right now except for my face."

"Ok… ok easy there… you're fine." The paramedic said as he held Bam's legs still

……

"Ryan how's the demo going? I feel so bad that Phil and I weren't able to be there for this one."

"April the demo was great."

"What do you mean was? It's not over yet, is it?"

Dunn looked over toward the ramp where Bam lay "It kind of had to stop for a little while once Bam fell."

"Bam fell? Oh my God, Ryan is he all right? Is he hurt?"

"I'm not exactly sure but there are paramedics around him right now. I think he's talking to them so that's good. I mean at least we know he's still conscious."

"Ryan what happened? Please tell me Bam's ok."

"April I've all ready told you what I know. Bam fell off his board and landed hard on his back."

……

"Ok, Bam, we're going to put a neck brace on you."

"What's going on?" Someone asked as a group of fans started to circle Bam and the paramedics

"Bam! Bam are you ok? Is he going to be ok?" Asked another frantic fan

"Folks just stay back so we can work on him." A paramedic instructed as he and another worked on straightening Bam's arms and legs

"Ok let's move him onto the stretcher."

"Careful… careful…"

"Easy… there, get him into the ambulance."

Bam stared up and cringed every few seconds "It hurts…" He gasped "I-I can hardly breathe." He said as he tried to focus on what was happening around him

"Just relax you're going to be just fine."

"He's awake right now but he's heavily medicated. He might be really out of it right at the moment but you can still see him."

"Thank you doctor." Phil said as he and April walked into Bam's hospital room.

A droopy-eyed Bam looked at his parents as they walked up to his bed "Hey Ape… Phil." He tried to smile as he took a breath

April kissed him on the forehead "So how are you feeling honey?"

"Not bad… actually with the medicine I'm feeling pretty… neat." He let out a spaced-out grin "Definitely a big change from before."

"Well it seems like you're feeling better then." Phil said as he sat down in a chair by the bed

"So Bam how did this happen?" April ran her hand through Bam's hair "Dunn didn't give me very many details."

"Dunn sucks." He said, while slowly closing and opening his eyes "What was your question?"

"How did this happen?" She asked with a slight laugh

"I uh… I don't remember. Uuhmmm…" He closed his eyes "I… um… I think I fell." He let out a little laugh

April smiled "Well we're just glad that you're ok." Bam fell asleep before he could respond to her. She looked up and Phil "He's going to be ok."

"Yeah he is. He's been through worse before."

"You're right."

……

"Ok easy Bam. Just a few more steps." Said Phil as he and April helped Bam into his bedroom

"Nice and slow Bam."

Bam grunted "I can only move nice and slow, Ape. And the only reason why I'm moving right now is because you and Phil are helping me. I wouldn't even be standing if it weren't for you."

"We know, Bam."

Bam closed his eyes "Oh God… just get me on the bed and give me some pain medicine and I'll take it from there."

"There you go Bam." Phil said as they helped Bam into bed

"Thanks for the help guys." Bam sighed. He then cringed a little as he stretched his legs out over the covers

"Ok you hang on while I get the painkiller and some water for you."

"Thanks Ape."

"Here, Bam let me put a pillow behind you for support." Phil said

"Oh that would be great."

"Are you able to sit up by yourself while I fix your pillow?"

"I'll try." Bam closed his eyes and took a breath before sitting up straight "Hurry Phil, I can't sit like this too long."

Phil fixed Bam's pillow "There." He placed a hand on Bam's shoulder "Ok ease back against it."

"Oh God… that's much better. Thanks Phil."

"I just want you to be as comfortable as possible." He started to leave the room and then turned back towards him "You just call if you need anything else."

"I will."

April came into the room after Phil left "Here you go Bam." She handed Bam a glass of water and a pill "You need help?"

"No I'm good." He swallowed the pill and took a drink of water "Can I take this fucking neck brace off? It's bugging the hell out of me."

"Sorry Bam, the doctor said you have to keep it on for a while."

"That fucking sucks." He set the glass on the nightstand beside him "So am I supposed to just sleep sitting up like this?"

"You could try to lie flat, but it might be really hard for you to get up. So it's probably best that you sleep sitting up for now. At least until you don't have to wear the back brace."

Bam groaned "Fuck… how long do I have to wear the back brace?"

"I don't know. But I know you only have to wear the neck brace for a week or so."

"Ugh." He sighed "Fine I can deal with that. I guess I have to."

"So you going to be alright left alone for a while?"

"Yeah. I'm going to try to get some sleep for a little bit."

"Ok sweetie." She kissed him on the forehead "I and Phil will be right downstairs."

"Yeah Phil told me to just call if I needed anything."

April grinned a little and went to the door "You just get some rest now."

……

Bam slowly sat in his chair "God it took forever to get down here even with Novak's help." He grunted

"We know. We were betting on how long it would take you to get here from your bedroom." Dunn replied

"Gee I'm glad that my injury is entertaining for all of you." Bam placed his pillow in the chair behind him and then turned his mic on "Are we ready for this?"

"Yeah we've been ready. We just had to wait for you, you cripple." Said Dico with a grin

"Yeah whatever let's just start." Bam grumbled, un-amused

The intro to the radio show played and Dico went right into introductions "We have Novak here and, yes, he's about to take his pants off. Can't do anything without Novak going pants less." He laughed and then changed his voice "And I'm Rake, woo woo! Actually I'm not Rake but I have to say that if I was Rake I'd be home right now trying to smell my own butt, which for me, or anyone else for that matter, isn't hard to do." Everyone, himself included, laughed and then he went back into his regular voice "Also with us, hiding in his own beard is Ryan Dunn uuuuhh huuuhhhh! Dunn why don't you say hello?"

"Um, yeah, hi."

"Thanks for that very heartfelt greeting. Ryan Dunn; the man of many and very poetic words." He laughed again and looked over at Bam "And then there's Bam. He's crippled everyone. And he looks like he's not all there at the moment."

"Shut up asshole." Bam said in almost a monotone voice "Just so everyone knows, I didn't break my back but I did come pretty fucking close to it. And I'm in a lot of pain right now which means I'll be taking some pain killers in a minute."

"If you didn't break your back, then what exactly is wrong with you?" Novak said, innocently

"My back is very badly bruised, on the outside and inside. And there is a very tiny fracture in part of my spine. It's so small that it's not even hairline. It's more like a really tiny scratch on the vertebra. Also one of my disks is herniated and it all hurts like a fucking bitch."

"So what are those braces like?" Dunn asked

"They suck. But luckily I only have to wear the neck brace for another few days."

"You doing ok there, Bam?" Dico asked, a little later

Bam glanced up, a little droopy-eyed at Dico "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Those pills kicking in?" Asked Novak

Bam nodded his head slowly "Yeah… and now I'm really tired."

"So any way, Dunn, what happened the other night? You never really got around to telling that story."

"Yeah I know. Well the thing is Raab called Bam up out of the blue and um… Bam what exactly did he say to you when he called? Bam?"

"Did he fall asleep?" Novak asked with a slight laugh

"Yeah it looks like his medicine has a strong effect on him. Must be good stuff he took." Dico said

Novak nudged Bam, waking him up "Hey you alright to continue the show?"

"Actually… I think I should go lie down for a little nit." Bam answered, monotone and groggy

"Ok I'll help you upstairs." Dunn said after standing up and going over to Bam

"Thanks Dunn."

"Ok while you two are gone, maybe we'll play some music or something." Dico stated

"Fine." Bam mumbled as Dunn helped him up out of his chair

"Ok easy, Bam." Dunn walked with his arm around Bam "I got you."


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

"Ape please…" Bam begged

"Bam…" She sighed "Do you really need one right now _that_ badly?"

"Yes! God, Ape, it hurts so much. _Please_…" He said, looking like he was near tears

"Ok. You do look and sound pretty convincing."

"Ape… I'm not in the mood to chit-chat. _Please_."

"Alright Bam! Do you really have to beg?" April asked as she was leaving the room

"Thanks Ape." He said with a slight cringe

……

Bam slowly sat up "Hey, hey Novak. Could ya do me a favor?"

Novak came up to the couch where Bam sat "Yeah what do you need?"

"My back is killing me. Do you think you could find my painkillers for me?"

"Didn't you run out the other day?"

"I had it refilled."

"Well alright. Where is it?"

"In the medicine cabinet where it always is."

"Alright I'll be right back." He said right before walking away

"Thanks."

A couple minutes later Novak came back with a pill bottle in his hand "Ok Bam, how many do you need?"

Bam let out a small sigh "Just give me the bottle."

"You sure?"

Bam nodded "I'll just take what I need."

……

"Bam, didn't you just take one a half an hour ago?" Asked Phil

"I guess… has it only been half an hour?"

"Yes I checked the last time you were given one."

"Oh… But I don't think it's working because my back is killing me."

"Bam why don't you give that one some more time to kick in?"

"But Phil it should have worked by now. Couldn't you just give me another pill? How much could that hurt?"

"I'm not going to give you another pill, Bam. Your pain couldn't possibly be that bad right now."

"But _Phil_." He whined

"I really don't think you're in that much pain where you couldn't sit there and take it. I know you better than this, Bam. You don't let pain bother you like what you're letting on."

"Phil you have no idea what I'm feeling right now. I'm in the worst fucking pain right now."

"Well then if you're still in pain, then you're going to have to deal with it. You don't need another pill, Bam." Phil started to walk away

Bam groaned and sighed after Phil left "Damn it!" He let out a little whimper and closed his eyes

……

"I don't like this at all." April shook her head "We should talk to him about it."

"Yes we should. There's no reason why he should be taking that much pain medicine, and as often as he say that he needs it." Phil replied

"I know he can't possibly be in that much pain still. How long has it been since his accident? At least a month, right?"

"I'd say so."

"I hate to be nosy but…" Dunn asked as he and Novak went up to them "Are you two talking about Bam?"

"Yeah…" April sighed "Phil and I are worried that he's gotten addicted to his painkillers."

"It really does seem that way." Dunn replied

"I've noticed it too but I didn't know how to talk to him about it." Added Novak

"That is a problem. You never know how Bam would react if we confront him about this."

"Maybe we wouldn't have to confront him about it. Maybe we could, like, wean him off of the pills." Suggested Dunn

"That might be risky."

"Maybe if he is addicted to them, a lot of the addiction is in his mind. Like he's imaging that he's in all this pain in order to keep taking the pills."

"You might have a point, Novak. But where are you going with is exactly?"

"What if we tried slowly substituting his pills with like a placebo? He wouldn't have to know what they were, and his mind wouldn't know any difference. That is until his body starts feeling the withdraw symptoms."

"Novak I think that's a really good idea." April said, impressed

"Yeah. Who knew a former junkie would know so much about what to do about addiction?" Dunn joked with a slight grin

"I think we should talk with the doctor first and see what he thinks about this." Stated Phil

……

"You think he's noticed a difference?" April asked quietly

Dunn shook his head "It's hard to say. I mean I know Bam's smart and would normally see through certain things like this. But he hasn't exactly been at the top of his game for a while."

"Yes that's true. But I'm beginning to wonder if we're doing the right thing."

"Well think of it this way. Would you rather have Bam addicted to the pain killers where it completely takes over his life?" April sighed and shook her head "Well then we're doing the right thing. You know we are."

……

"Ry?" Bam asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could get me another pill?"

"You don't need another one. You just had one not ten minutes ago."

Bam sighed in frustration "You can't tell me what I do or don't need! I'm still in pain and I really need another pill! Now please, if you don't want me to suffer from pain, get me another pill."

"Do you hear yourself right now? You're not going to suffer from pain if I don't get you another pill. And I don't think you even needed the first pill to begin with."

"Don't fucking tell me when I need pain medication! Just get me the fucking pill!"

"Are you going to stop yelling at me?"

"I don't know. Are you going to keep letting me be in pain?"

"You know that there's no reason why you would even be in pain right now. If there is any pain or discomfort at all, it's not nearly enough for you to have to take any pain medication for it."

"But I _do_ need it! You're just not getting it for me because you have no fucking clue what I'm going through right now!"

Dunn looked away and muttered "I know more than you think. I know that you only want the pills because you're addicted."

"What the fuck did you say?"

Dunn shook his head "Never mind." He stood up "I'm not going to continue sitting here arguing with you over this." He left the bedroom

……

Bam shivered and was near tears "Why aren't they working? They haven't been working at all, Ape."

She brushed his hair back with her hand "Shh Bam… just relax."

"How the hell can I relax? I'm in pain and the pills aren't working any more."

"Bam, sweetie, I'm really sorry we haven't said anything to you about this…"

"Said anything about what? What's going on?"

"The pills you've been taking lately aren't supposed to do anything."

'They're not supposed to do anything? What the hell Ape?"

"Those are placebos, Bam."

"You're lying. They worked before. If they were placebos then how would they be able to work before?"

"They weren't always placebos you were taking. For a while you were taking actual pain killers. But we've been slowly substituting them."

"Why would you do that? I fucking need the pain killers!"

"No, Bam, you don't. You haven't needed them for a while."

"How do you know that!"

"Bam calm down. The doctor told us you shouldn't have been experiencing pain for as long as you have."

"Fuck the God damned doctor! He doesn't know shit about what I'm feeling! No one does!"

"Bam you know better. You're not in pain; you're addicted to the pills."

"Bullshit! I'm not addicted to anything! I'm fucking in pain! Why can't any one see that?"

"Is it possible that you're in denial?" Bam stared at her; first in anger and then in disbelief "That's what I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

Part three:

Bam shivered "Oh God kill me." He closed his eyes and gripped the sheets

"Shh baby… it's alright…" Dunn brushed hair out of Bam's face

"No… no! I-I can't take this."

"Yes you can. I know it's been really hard for you, but it's going to get easier."

"How the fuck do you know? You never went through this before."

"I know enough. We've been through this with Novak, remember?"

"But Novak isn't me!"

"I know but he still went through the exact same thing that you're going through."

……

"Nov how did you manage all this?" Bam closed his eyes feeling tears form "This is so hard." He sniffed

"Bam I know it's really hard. It was for me too."

Bam groaned "God fucking damn it! I don't think I can go through this much longer." He covered his eyes

Novak placed a hand on his shoulder "There were many times I wanted to give up and start using again. Sometimes I almost did. But I had to remind myself it wouldn't be worth it."

"I feel so fucking sick all the time. How long is this going to last?"

"Well it depends. It's different for everyone."

Bam looked at him through his tears "Everyone keeps telling me that it'll get better, and that I'm doing really good. But I just feel worse than ever."

"That's all part of it. You're going to feel a hell of a lot worse before you begin to feel better."

"Why does it have to be like this?"

"I wish I knew. All I know is you got to take it one day at a time."

Bam shook his head "I can't take this much longer."

Novak sighed and wrapped his arms around him "We're all here helping you Bam. You can do this, you now you can."

"I-I don't know."

"Look at me, Bam." Bam looked into his eyes "Don't talk like that, don't even think like that. You're going to get through this and I'm going to see that you do."

Bam sniffed "I said that to you before…"

"I know. And you held to your word. I'm going to do the same for you." Bam hugged him tight

……

"How's he doing?" April asked

"He's finally getting sleep." Dunn replied quietly

She sighed in relief "It's been an especially rough day for him, hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has. He was having the worst mood swings earlier, bitching at me for no reason. He started crying one time, apologizing to me for it. But I told him there was no reason for an apology." He sighed "I hate seeing him like that and not being able to help him."

"I know, Ryan. But we have to let him go through it."

"I keep remembering about when Novak was going through this and how much it affected Bam just watching it. He had a really hard time. Now I know what Bam was feeling. It's so hard, April." He said, starting to tear up

April hugged him "Ryan we're all doing everything we can do to help Bam through this. It's hard on all of us."

"I know… It just breaks my heart seeing him like this."

"Ryan just keep doing what you've been doing. Keep being there for him. He needs you more than ever, and he needs you to stay strong for him. You can handle that, right?"

He nodded his head "Yeah I can. I'm sure I can." He hugged her "Thanks Ape."

……

"How are you feeling, Bam?"

"Oh God Ape." He groaned "I feel so fucking sick. How else would I be feeling?"

"Bam this is all part of getting clean."

"I fucking know that! That's what people keep telling me! Plus I was around Novak all the time when he was going through it, so I all ready knew this was going to be apart of it!"

"Bam please calm down."

"I'm really sorry, Ape." He let some tears fall "This is so hard. I just want to feel better already." He sniffed

She hugged him "I know honey."

……

Dunn hugged Bam tightly as Bam cried "Shh… baby…" He rubbed his back "Baby it's alright."

"I just want this to be over with!"

"I know you do. We all do. And you're coming so close to the end." He kissed the top of his head "I'm so proud of you."

"I-I'm so stupid."

"Stupid? Why?"

"Because I did this to myself. I took those pills and had everyone give them to me even though I didn't need them. And I knew I didn't need them but I kept taking them any way."

"Bam you're not stupid for that. You're not stupid at all. You had a really bad back injury and could hardly move on your own. You had a very legitimate reason for taking those pills. You just got carried away with them. Everyone makes mistakes."

"But I should have iknown/i better, and I didn't. This was more than a mistake, Ry, and I won't forgive myself for it."

"Baby, don't talk like that. Certain things are very easy to get addicted to, and no one is immune to addiction. You're very fortunate to have had us around you all the time to help break you from your addiction before it got any worse."

"I-I know…" Bam sniffed "I just wish I could have stopped myself from getting like that."

……

"Bam you're looking better."

"I'm feeling better, Nov."

"Well that's good." Novak sat next to him

"Nov, I don't know if you realize how much I appreciate you helping me through this."

"You helped me out before, it's only right that I helped you."

"I don't know how I would manage to get through this without you around."

"It's becoming more clear to me, the longer I'm here, that we really needed each other in our lives."

Bam nodded and leaned against him "I believe you're right."

……

"I hate to sound jealous, but what were you and Bam talking about earlier?" Dunn asked

"When?"

"When the two of you were looking all cozy on the couch."

"He was telling me how he appreciates how I've helped him with getting clean and with the recovery."

"You're not the only one who's been helping him."

"I know, Dunn. But I'm the only one around who knows exactly what he's been going through, and know what to do to really help him."

"Yeah that's true I guess. But what else were you talking about?"

"We've always been close and we're realizing how much we need each other."

"I don't know if I like my boyfriend needing another guy like that."

"It's not like that!"

"Then how is it?"

"We're close friends, Dunn. You've known that since before he was your boyfriend. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable about it."

Dunn sighed "I'm sorry Novak. I know I have nothing to worry about with you. I should know better. It's just seeing how you two looked on the couch, it made me a little jealous."

"That's understandable. I'd get jealous too. We're both just looking out for Bam right now. His well being right now is all that matters."

"You're right."

……

"Hey Ry." Bam said softly "Ry…" He nudged Dunn's shoulder

"Hmm." Dunn mumbled into the pillow

"Ry?"

"What? I'm sleeping." He said with a grunt and a whine

"Well wake up then."

Dunn turned and looked at him with one open eye "Why do I have to wake up?"

"Because I can't sleep."

"I'm not doing that right now, Bam." He yawned "I'm too tired." He closed his eye

"No." Bam shook his head "I don't want to do that. Well…" He paused "No I don't want to do that."

"Then why did you wake me?"

"I can't sleep."

He opened his eye again "So that mean that I have to go without sleeping?"

"Yeah. I need someone to talk to."

"What about?"

"Anything. I can't just lie here staring up at the ceiling. I feel restless and I'm not at all tired."

"Have you tried for a while to get sleep?"

Bam nodded "Every time I lay my head on the pillow, every time I close my eyes to go to sleep, I just can't seem to sleep. My eyes pop open and I sit back up again. But there's nothing for me to do once I sit up." He sighed

Dunn shifted and positioned himself to be facing Bam more comfortably "Do you have a lot of stuff on your mind?"

"No. I just can't sleep no matter what. I feel tired for a minute but that tiredness goes away as soon as I close my eyes."

Dunn sighed and placed a hand over Bam's blanketed leg "Hey maybe you're just trying too hard. You're worrying about it too much. Just relax and just don't think about falling asleep. Sleep will come for you." He lightly kissed Bam's cheek


	4. Chapter 4

Part four:

"Bam are you feeling alright? You look terrible."

"I haven't slept for three fucking days, Ape." He sighed

April nodded and sat next to him "Are you still feeling sick at all?"

"No. I just can't sleep."

"What do you think is causing you not to sleep?"

"I don't know. I try to sleep but I can't."

She ran her fingers through his hair "Well maybe you're just trying too hard."

He sighed "That's what Ryan said."

……

"Shh… Bam's trying to sleep." Dunn cautioned quietly

"Oh sorry." Novak lowered his voice

"Actually… I'm up." Bam said as he shuffled out of his bedroom "Haven't slept at all since I went in there." He rubbed his eyes

"Aw baby." Dunn hugged him

"Why can't I fucking sleep?" Bam whined

"I don't know, baby."

"It's been more than a week since I last slept."

"I know, baby." He patted his back

Novak went up to them "Hey," He placed a hand on Bam's shoulder "This insomnia is going to pass."

"You sure?" Bam asked, near tears

"Yes I'm sure. I remember actually going through really bad insomnia for a little while."

"How'd you get past it?"

Novak shrugged "I just did. I guess I just stopped letting it bother me so much. Once my body was ready to sleep, I fell asleep."

Bam sighed and pulled away from Dunn "What's wrong with me?"

"Bam nothing's wrong with you." Dunn thumbed a stray tear away from Bam's face "I know this has to be hard on you. It's hard on us."

"I just want to sleep!" Bam whined again, trying no to cry more

Dunn nodded "And you will."

……

"How are things going for you, Bam?" Asked April

"Mmmph…" He mumbled incoherently

"Excuse me?"

"Things are going just great, Ape. If you enjoy not being able to sleep at all for about a month." He grouched

"Ok, ok so you're going to be touchy from lack of sleep. You don't have to give that attitude because I asked a simple question."

Bam groaned "Fuck, Ape! I'm fucking miserable! I've been miserable like this for a long time now I was sick all the time for a while. At one point I thought that Ryan and Novak were going to start fighting over me and I would have felt like it was my fault. Now I've had to suffer through the worst insomnia ever. Everything has been so rough on me for months and now my mom is giving me grief about having an attitude!"

"Bam I'm really sorry. I know you're going through a lot; we've all been here trying to help you through it all."

"Ape…" His breath shook from tears forming "I can't take any more of this. I want my life back." Tears began to fall

"Honey," She brought him close for a hug "It really hurts seeing you like this."

"Mom help me…"

"I wish I knew how."

……

"You comfortable, Bam?"

"As comfortable as I can be I guess."

Dunn kissed Bam's forehead "So you're going to stay right there then?"

"Uh-huh." He snuggled closer against Dunn

"Ok." He loosely held his arms around Bam

"You don't mind me lying here half in your lap, do you?"

"Of course not. Why would I mind?"

"I dunno…" He closed his eyes

Dunn smiled softly "You look really tired."

"Uhmhmm…" Bam drifted off to sleep

……

"Hey where's Bam?"

"He's still sleeping. Why?"

"His doctor called."

"What about?"

"Something about therapy. I didn't pay that close of attention."

"Novak! If it was from his doctor then why didn't you pay attention to it?" Novak shrugged his shoulders for an answer. Dunn sighed in frustration "Nov… This could have been really important and you just shrug it off like… like it was Dico calling."

"Sorry…"

"Forget it." Dunn went to his and Bam's room where Bam was

……

"Well good morning sweetie."

"Ugh, Ape." Bam wiped sleep from his eyes "You're way too cheerful. Go out and come back again not as happy."

"Aww I'm sorry Bam."

"How long was I asleep?" He yawned

"You slept all through the night and most of the morning."

"Really?"

"Once you fell asleep you were out completely."

"Oh."

"By the way, your doctor called."

"What about?"

"He wants you to set up an appointment for physical therapy."

"Physical therapy?"

"Yes. He said your back should be healed enough to start therapy."

"It seems fine to me."

"Bam, sure you can walk and move on your own now, but you're very stiff. After an injury like the one you had, you need some amount of physical therapy."

Bam sighed "Alright. I know Ape. Where's the doctor's number?"

……

"Oh shit. That fucking hurts!" Bam cringed

"Ok easy Bam. You're doing great."

"Why the fuck does it have to hurt so much?"

"The more sessions you have the less pain there will be."

Bam rolled his eyes "Great. Sucker me into having more therapy."

"You know you can't have just one therapy session and be back to normal. Now come one keep going."

"Do I have to?"

"Just a couple more minutes and then you can take a break."

"Great…"

……

"How was therapy, Bam?"

"Painful and exhausting. How else would it be?"

"Aww, Baby it will get better." Dunn hugged him

"I have to lie down for a little bit."

"Ok. You want me to lie down with you?"

Bam smirked "That would be nice actually."

"When's your next therapy session?"

"Two days." Bam said with a groan

"I'll go with you then."

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't. But I want to."

……

"Come on Bam." Dunn encouraged

Bam took in a deep breath "Shiiiittt…"

"Ok easy Bam." Said the therapist "Good now relax."

"Bam you're doing great."

"Thanks…" Bam replied in an exhausted tone

"Maybe later I'll give you a massage." Dunn said softly with a grin

Bam smirked "I would like that."

"Alright you two. Bam has to do a little more and then he can have a break."

Bam laughed "Yeah yeah yeah."

……

"Oh yeah… no… yeah lower…"

"Right there Bam?"

"Yeah… yeah that's the spot right there."

"That better?"

"Much. Thank You so much Ryan."

"No problem."

"You give the best massages ever."

"I don't know about them being the best but I think I'm pretty good at it judging by your reactions to them."

"Mmmhmm…"

"You looked like you were really working hard in therapy today."

"I was."

"You've been doing much better lately though."

"You think so?"

"Yeah you don't strain ready as much anymore."

"It actually feels like I've improved. Ryan, don't ever injure your back like I did mine."

"I wasn't planning on it. Especially after seeing what you went through."

……

"Oh there you are Bam… wait where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going?" He held up his skateboard

"You're going skating?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're still in physical therapy."

"So? I've been going less and less lately and I feel great. I haven't been on a skateboard in for-fucking-ever."

"Alright…"

"Ryan I know how I feel. I know I'm more than ready to skate again. My back is healed."

"Bam I know you're healed enough but I… well I'm scared that you'll hurt yourself again."

"Baby," He placed his free hand on the side of Dunn's face "I'm not going to get hurt. I'll be fine."

"The last time you were on a skateboard you got really hurt."

"You expect me to never skate again? This isn't the first time I've ever been really hurt from riding a skateboard."

Dunn sighed "Yeah I know. I just can't help worrying about you."

"I promise I'll be careful." Bam kissed him and walked away

"You better be careful."

"Watch me."


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

"That's great Bam! Looking good!"

"Thanks Ry."

"He's really looking good isn't he?" April asked as she stood next to Dunn

"Oh yeah. He's been practicing a lot lately."

"Think he's nervous for his demo?"

"Nah. Bam's not nervous about anything."

"That's true. But what about you?"

"Jeeze April. He always makes me nervous no matter what he does."

"Now you know how I always felt."

……

"Bam how can you not be nervous?"

"Ryan are you kidding me? I've been doing this stuff for years."

"Yeah I know but the last demo…"

"That last demo was the last demo. It's past now. I'm not going to say that I'm not going to get hurt during this demo because it's always possible I could get hurt while skating."

Dunn sighed "That's true."

"Besides, you know damn well that these demos are way mild compared to all the shit I've done in my life. Just relax."

"Ok I'll try."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He gave him a kiss

"Good luck."

……

"Here he comes now, Ape."

"Where? I don't see him."

"Look." Dunn pointed "There he is."

"Oh! Look at him." April smiled "Go Bam!"

"He's doing good so far." Phil said after about a minute of Bam skating

"Yeah he is." Dunn smiled proudly

……

Bam hugged Dunn and gave him a kiss "How'd I do?"

"Baby I'm so proud of you. You were great."

"It felt so good to be skating again."

"I bet it does."

"I'm never going that long without skating ever again."

"And to think all that you went through this past year could have been avoided if you didn't fall off of your skateboard."

Bam rolled his eyes and laughed "Yeah really."

"So when's the next time you're going skating?"

"Are you kidding me? I was planning on skating when we got home. Probably stop on the way for a short skate."

Dunn smirked "You're never going to stop are you?"

"Hell no! I'm a skater!" They both laughed

Fin


End file.
